It's Only Love
by CallMeFebreze
Summary: It's Sophie's fifth year at Hogwarts, and a certain George Weasley MIGHT like her. They plan to be friends, though she doesn't really like him. Unfortunately, a rather special spiritual gift of hers is ruining everything, and the twins are planning a prank set out to break her heart. Can she deal with that and STILL pass OWLs? Set during POA.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I woke up to the sun shining brightly in my face. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I stretched and climbed out of bed. "Good God, Sophie," I mumbled to myself. "How could a human possibly look this awful in the morning?"

After attempting to tame my morning hair, I made my way downstairs. As I was descending the stairs, I tripped over my own feet and went flying down the remaining steps. Grumbling to myself about being blessed with my mum's feet, I grabbed a slice of toast from the toast rack in the kitchen and angrily bit into it.

"Good mornin' to you too, love," said my mum, appearing from around the corner.

My mum, Marilynn Markham, was the perfect mother image: tall, blond, and beautiful. Not only that, she was a Healer at St. Mungo's. Her green eyes twinkled as she took in my rumpled morning appearance. Yeah, it was obvious that my mum and I were pretty much opposites. Mum was willowy and graceful, while I, her not-so-graceful daughter, couldn't make it through the day without tripping or falling over something. People often thought we weren't related at first. Mum was green eyed, blond, and she had a sophisticated London accent that seemed to entrance everyone who heard her speak. I was just the opposite. I had a thick Liverpool accent and straight brown hair that fell just past my shoulders. Sure, I was curvy, but that was about it. I didn't have the high, defined cheekbones, or the tan skin. I did have one really cool feature though. One of my eyes was dark green, like Mum's, and the other was a bright blue, supposedly like my dad's.

"Hey, Mum." I pushed back a piece of stray hair that fell into my face. Looking at the calendar, I saw that it was August 25. Reaching for a glass and a pitcher of pumpkin juice, I blinked a few times and said, "We're going to Diagon Alley today, right?"

Mum rolled her eyes and said, "No, I'm breaking the tradition we've had since you were eleven. Surprise. Of _course _we're going to Diagon Alley today." Good. I loved Diagon Alley. Grinning, I got up to place my now empty glass in the sink.

With a quick swish of her wand, Mum had the dishes washing themselves, and the leftovers packing themselves away. As I was reading over my school supply list, Mum said, "What books are you going to need this year, Soph?"

I leaned against the counter and said, "Looks like I'ma need a lot. I've got to have a new _Standard Book of Spells Grade 5_, a new Divination book, some Charms theorem book, a Herbology guide, a Defense against the Dark Arts book, a potions book, and…something called the _Monster Book of Monsters_."

Laughing, Mum said, "I remember those! They would bite people and send them to St. Mungo's!"

A book that bites people? No, thank you! I kissed Mum's cheek and walked upstairs- without falling- to get ready. After taking a long luxurious shower, I pulled on a pair of jeans and an Ireland t-shirt, before throwing on a Gryffindor sweatshirt and some flats. After applying a small amount of makeup and spritzing myself with perfume, I grabbed my purse and pronounced myself ready to go. Running downstairs, I grabbed Mum's arm tightly and shut my eyes as the awful feeling that was disapparation took over my body.

As we arrived in the Leaky Cauldron, several people waved to Mum. Nodding in response, she pulled out her wand and tapped the brick. As we crossed into Diagon Alley, I felt a grin spill across my face. My senses were overwhelmed with all the magic. I had always loved coming here; it made me feel so happy and truly magical. After picking up an order of Healer's robes for Mum and Gryffindor robes for me at Madame Malkins, we made our way to Flourish and Blotts. It was nearly empty inside. I wandered the shelves, picking out books here and there, while Mum was busy looking at some romance novels. After picking out all the books I needed, I turned the corner and ran smack into someone.

We both fell to the ground, books flying everywhere. There was a flash of red, and as me and my unknown aggressor sat up, we banged heads. Grabbing my injured forehead, I angrily glared up at my attacker.

"Well, well. Look who we have here. If it isn't Sophie Markham!" The boy smirked at me, and looked through the book of mine he held in his hand.

Gritting my teeth, I forced a smile onto my face. "Hullo, Weasley."

The red-head put a hand over his heart. "You haven't seen me in two months and you forget my first name? I'm wounded, Soph. Wounded."

Ugh. I wanted to slap that smirk off his face. Rolling my eyes, I gathered my books and stood up. "You can cut the sarcasm, Weasley. Now, would you mind telling me which one of you two you are?"

Winking, he replied, "It's George at your service today, missy."

Nodding curtly, I said promptly, "Well, it was an absolute pleasure seeing you George. Now, if I could have that book back, I would be very grateful."

As I made to grab the book, George held it up over his head, where I couldn't reach it. "Not so fast, Sophie. What have we here? Divination. That's a bloody awful class. If I remember correctly, it's a class your rather good at, isn't it?"

I took several deep breaths and said, "Okay. Keep the book. I'll just grab another one. Excuse me."

As I made to step forward, Fred came walking up the aisle. "Going somewhere without saying hello to me, now, are we?"

Inwardly groaning, I gave a halfhearted wave at the other twin. "Hi, Fred."

Shit, why did I have to run into them? They know I can't stand them. Stupid, pranking, immature prats! Pushing past the two red-headed twins, I made my way over to where Mum was. "Mum, we need to hurry and pay. _Now._"

Startled by the fierceness in my voice, Mum took a few books from my arms, and walked towards the register. As we reached the cashier, a whole red-headed family fell into line behind us. The cash register attendant gave us the _Monster Book of Monsters _with a free belt wrapped around it. After Mum had finished paying, she turned around and gave a small start when she saw the mother's face.

"M…molly? Is that really you, Molly?"

Confused, I turned to Mum and whispered, "Mum, you know the Weasleys?"

Hurriedly shushing me, Mum walked a few steps closer and said, "Molls, do you remember me? I was your best friend at Hogwarts; Marilynn. Except you called me Lynn."

Molly Weasley's eyes lit up as she recognized my mum. "Lynn? Oh my word, look at you! Is it really you?"

With a squeal, Mum pulled Mrs. Weasley in for a hug. After they separated, they hurriedly broke into chitchat.

"Molls, look at your beautiful family! You must be so proud."

"I am…I've got seven in total. There's Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and my little Ginny. Arthur and I try to scrim and save, but we're not the best off…just living in Ottery St. Catchpole…well, look at you! What have you done since Hogwarts?"

"I'm a Healer now. It's been great. Yes, I married and had my Sophie here…We live in Godric's Hollow, actually. She's in fifth year now. I can hardly believe it."

"My twins Fred and George are in fifth year. Do you know them, dear?"

Jerked out of my fantasy, which involved hitting the twins over the head with my book, I turned to Mrs. Weasley, startled. "Yes, er…I do know them. They're in my house, actually. They're…they're quite the pranksters, aren't they?"

Mrs. Weasley sighed and said, "Yes, they are. They have it set in their minds that they're going to open a joke shop. I tell them good luck with that! Lynn, if I remember correctly, you didn't have a steady after Hogwarts. Who did you marry?"

Of course. She _had _to bring up this topic. "Er…Mrs. Weasley," I said. "My dad sort of…went missing during the Wars. Mum doesn't like to talk about it. But, he was a Healer with her."

Molly sympathetically patted Mum's hand. "Oh, Lynn. I'm so sorry!"

Mum smiled sadly and said, "It's alright. Yes, we met in Healer training, and married about a year later. It was nine years ago…quite sad, really. But, I've got Soph, and she's got me."

Molly beamed and touched Mum's shoulder. "Well, we must be going…you must owl me sometime! We'll have to get together soon, maybe for tea. It was lovely meeting you, Sophie."

Fred and George simultaneously winked at me and said at the same time, "Bye, Sophie. We'll see you at Hogwarts."

I rolled my eyes. "Goodbye." As soon Mum and I walked of the store, I whispered to myself, "And good riddance."

Next, we headed over to the apothecary to restock my potions kit. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Mum said, "I should be able to talk about him by now. Heavens, it's been nine years."

I glanced at Mum and saw that she was grimly staring at the potion kits lining the walls. "Mum," I softly said. "You don't have to talk about Dad. It's alright."

Mum shook her head. "No. No, I do. Let's go to the Leaky Cauldron for a sandwich. I'll tell you all about your father, okay?"

Confused, I knit my eyebrows together. "Mum, are you okay? Do you want some water?"

Laughing, Mum responded, "No! I'm fine. I…I've realized that I can't let your father's disappearance keep affecting me like this. I…I think…I think I'm over it."

Smiling at me, Mum walked up to the counter, and paid for my things. When we were seated with sandwiches and tea at the Leaky Cauldron, Mum looked at me over her teacup.

"Well, Soph? What do you want to know about your dad?"

Gathering my hair into a ponytail, I thought for a few moments. "Er…well, what was his name? His birthday? What was he like? What did he like?"

Grinning, Mum thoughtfully twisted her wedding ring. "Your father. His name was David. David Vincent Markham. His birthday was in October. October fourteenth. He was the sweetest guy you'd ever meet. Always one to complement you for the tiniest things. He noticed the little things: if you'd gotten your hair done or if you'd lost a few pounds. He was awfully protective. He was very smart, too. He was in Ravenclaw. Got all O's on OWLs and NEWTs. He was really tall, with dark brown hair like yours and blue eyes. You've got his one shade of blue. He was from Liverpool, which explains your accent. He was a healer with me. We dated for about a year, and he proposed. Our wedding was on the beach. Then, we had you! Oh, darling, he loved you so much. He brought new pictures of you to work almost every day. Anyways, during the wizard wars, he went off with some of the others to go heal those who were on the battlefields. He…well, he didn't come back. You were six. Do you…I don't suppose you remember him?"

I furrowed my brow. "Well, not exactly. I remember a tall man with a deep voice, and music. Lots and lots of music. And…and a carnival."

Nodding excitedly, Mum squealed, "Oh, you do remember! Yes, your father loved music. He had a lovely voice too. He would sing to me, but he was always listening to muggle music. He especially liked this one band from Liverpool. The Beatles. Yes, he actually grew up with the drummer. They were good friends, until he was accepted into Hogwarts. And, when you were about five, he took you to a little street carnival. You had the most fun there. "

I smiled. "Yeah. Well, Mum, it's getting late. We better be getting back. Thank you for taking me out today."

Beaming, Mum replied, "Well, it _is _a tradition!" When I was rummaging through the shopping bags for something, I remembered that we had forgotten to get my divination book. "Mum, we've got to go back! I forgot to get my divination book!"

Frowning, Mum replied, "What? That's not like you; divination is your favorite subject. How did you forget the book? Oh, never mind. We've got to hurry though. The crowd is just about ready to come in." We went back to Flourish and Blotts was a challenge, as it was so crowded, you could barely get through. I picked up a new divination book and got in the long line. When we _finally _got to the register and paid for my textbook, the creepy attendant smiled at me and said, "You, missy, have just received a gift!"

Er…pedophile much? Smiling, I said, "I think you're confused. I didn't get a gift."

The attendant pulled out a book from underneath the counter and presented it to me. "Here you are. Free of charge. A lad earlier wanted it delivered to you. Said he knew you would be coming back in here."

I looked down at the book title. _Divination for the Gifted _by the seer _Cassandra. _Oh, wow! How cool! I longingly looked at the book and said, "Erm, I think you've got the wrong girl. Who asked you to give it to me?"

The attendant gave me a creepy wink and said, "I promised not to tell. Just take the book."

Without thinking, I took the book and slipped it into the bag. "Thank you, sir!"

Mum and I walked back down to the Leaky Cauldron, with Mum teasing about how I had a secret admirer. I did wonder though who sent me the book. When we apparated back to our house, I immediately went upstairs and put all my stuff in my trunk. As I was getting ready for bed, I walked downstairs and went into Mum's room.  
>"Mum?"<p>

"Yes, love?"

"I don't suppose you have any Beatles music, do you? I was wondering what Dad's favorite band sounded like."

Mum warily looked out the window and quickly closed the blinds with a swish of her wand. "Sophie, I'm about to show you something I probably shouldn't. You can't tell anyone about it. Not your best friend, not your little boyfriend…no one!"

Blushing, I said, "Mum, I don't have a boyfriend!"

Grinning cheekily, Mum said, "Boyfriend, secret admirer...same thing. One thing leads to another and whatnot." Leaning close to a picture above her nightstand, Mum tapped it with her wand and murmured something I couldn't hear. The picture frame sunk into the wall, and a door appeared. Opening the door slowly, Mum walked in a few steps and then motioned for me to follow her.

I followed Mum into the dimly lit hall, and wandered down the corridor. Looking around, I saw the walls were decorated with vinyl records. I read the titles aloud, softly under my breath. "_Abbey Road_…_Please Please Me_…_Yellow Submarine_…what on Earth?" Mum had pushed open a small door, and as I walked into the room, I gasped. The room was filled with instruments of every kind. There were about five guitars, and two drum kits. A big brass section was directly to the right of the door, and a winds section was next to it. On the left side of the room, a strings section was filled with gleaming cellos and basses. Closed cases were piled next to them. In all, there were about 30 instruments in the whole room. A huge bookshelf was on the right wall. It was packed with records of all kind. There were all sorts of titles, but most of them were by the Beatles, Elvis Presley, or some band called the Rolling Stones. A record player sat next to it, gold and shiny. Upon opening a huge filing cabinet, I discovered it was packed with sheet music. It was like I had died and gone to heaven.

"Oh my…Mum, look at all this music! Look at all the instruments! H…how is this…? When did we have this built? Mum, why did you not tell me this?"

Mum, who was quietly plucking a cello, turned around and said, "We…er, I…didn't tell you because…I was being a little selfish. This was your father's special place, and I just wanted to keep it to myself. I gave it to your father as a birthday gift. He…he just wanted a little music sanctuary. So, that's what this is!"

I shook my head in wonder. "Oh, Mum. Look at all the instruments! It's absolutely beautiful. Did he play them all?"

Nodding furiously, Mum said, "Your father's mum was a muggle music prodigy, and so was he. Did I tell you he was half blood?"

Running her fingers through my hair, I whispered, "No, no you didn't. So, he played all of these? Is that why I'm so good at music?"

Grinning broadly, Mum replied, "Yes. He wanted you to be able to enjoy music as much as you did. That's why I had you take those private lessons for the cello and for your voice. I wanted to see if you were musical, like your dad. And you are! You're quite like him."

I eyed the cellos warily. "Can I…can I try one?"

Mum spread open her hands and said, "It's all yours, love."

Wandering over to the strings area, I looked over the cellos and picked out a sky blue one. After tightening and rosining the bow, I went over to the filing cabinet and picked out the Prelude to Cello Suite No. 1. Placing it on a music stand and sitting in a plastic chair, I began to play. Starting off slowly, I picked up speed as I went along. My fingers flew over the fingerboard, creating wondrous music. Closing my eyes, I let the notes flow from my fingertips. Then it was over. A shocking silence filled the music room. Letting out an astounded laugh, Mum clapped and ran over to hug me.

"Sophie! I didn't know you had gotten that good! That was amazing!"

Blushing, I ducked my head and said, "I've been practicing. But, um, thank you."

Kissing the top of my head, Mum said, "Well, I'm going to bed, and you should too. We can come back in here tomorrow, okay, love? I'll see you in the morning. Good night."

Walking out of the hidden room and going to the top of the stairs, I paused. "Good night, Mum. Thanks for telling me about Dad."

The next five days were a blur, with me spending a lot of time in the music room. Mum told me about Dad as often as she could, and she listened to records with me. Listening to the Beatles made me feel close to Dad. I even had some favorite songs by them: "I Want to Hold Your Hand," "Hey Jude," and "It's Only Love". On September first, we went to Platform 9 ¾, as we had for the last five years. The train station was packed as usual, and everything was a blur of noise.

"Sophie, have you got your owl?"  
>"Yes, Mum. I've got her right here."<p>

"You have your mouthwash? Toothbrush? Where's your cello case? Ooh, do you have your wand? What about your-"

"Mum," I cut her off. "There's no need to pester. I've got everything. I promise you."

Visibly deflating, Mum said, "I know. I just don't want you to go. I don't like being all alone."

Hugging Mum close, I whispered, "I know. Mum, I'll write every week, I swear."Just then, the train whistle blew, and I hurriedly looked back at the train. "I better go now."

Kissing Mum's cheek, I boarded the train and waved out the compartment window. The train was slowly moving now.

Mum waved back enthusiastically and said, "I'll see you at Christmas, love! Remember to write! Goodbye!"

I waved until the train turned the corner and Mum became a speck in the distance. As I put my trunk into the overhead, I heard the door to my compartment open and close. When I turned around, I saw my best friend, Angelina Johnson sitting there. Squealing, we hugged and jumped up and down.

"Angie! How have you been? How was your summer?"

"I've been alright. Summer was awesome; I went to Ireland to stay with me gram. What about you?"

"I've been just dandy. I went to Italy with Mum."

Grinning, Angelina pulled a chain out from under her sweater. "Look what Chris got me for my birthday."

Chris was Angelina's boyfriend in Ravenclaw. I sat next to her and examined the jewelry. The necklace he had gotten her was a simple gold chain, with a heart charm hanging off of it. It was intricately wrought, and on the back was the inscription _To My Lina: Happy 15__th__! Love, Chris. _"Aww, Angie, that's really sweet!"

Glowing, Angelina replied, "Yes, it is. We're getting really serious. He's a prefect. That's why he's not sitting with us. Plus, I thought we could use a little girl time."

I was happy for her, I really was, but I couldn't help feeling a little jealousy. Having a boyfriend would be really nice. I sighed. "I wish that I had someone like that."

Angelina patted my hand sympathetically. "I know. We'll find you someone this year, I promise. If you don't have a boyfriend by the end of this year…I'll…let you die my hair pink!"

Giggling, I said, "Alright. Let's shake on it though, and make it official."

As we shook hands, the compartment door burst open and a curly haired girl bounced in. "ANGE! SOPH! I'M BACK!"

"ALICIA!"

Grabbing both of the girls in a group hug, Alicia Spinnet jumped up and down with excitement. "Can you believe it, girls? We're in fifth year! Ahh!"

Smiling, I said, "It's mad, isn't it? So, how was your summer?"

As Alicia went into a monologue on how boring her summer was, I noticed the train stopping. "Guys, what's going on? We can't be there already."

Looking out the window, Angelina whispered, "I see something coming onto the train. I don't know what it is though."

The air around us went cold, and the lights went out. Frost was climbing up the window, and all the happiness in the air disappeared. With my teeth chattering, I looked up to see a horrifying cloaked being opening the compartment door and floating in front of me. Its rotting grimy hand was outstretched towards my face. The air got colder as it came closer. My breath coming in small gasps, I grabbed Angelina's hand and waited for the thing to go away. Watching through slit eyes, I sighed in relief as it turned around and floated out of the room. A bright white light chased the thing off the train and sent it spiraling into the dark evening. The lights came back on and warmth flooded the air. Taking a few deep breaths, I looked around at my two best friends. Angelina was gripping the necklace Chris gave her, and Alicia looked like she had just been electrocuted. "W…what _was _that thing?" Alicia stuttered.

Angelina placed her hands on her lap and said, "I think it was a dementor. You know, one of the guards of Azkaban. "

I pushed back my hair and tried to calm my pounding heart. "What was it doing on the train?"

Leaning in a little closer, Alicia whispered, "I bet it was looking for Sirius Black."

Warily glancing at Alicia, Angelina whispered back, "Do you think so? What would Sirius Black be doing on the Hogwarts train?"

"Looking for Harry Potter, of course," said an unknown voice.

Angelina clutched her heart, Alicia screamed, and I jumped so hard I fell on the floor. The compartment door slid open to reveal three laughing boys: Fred and George Weasley, and their dreadlocked companion, Lee Jordan. Fighting to keep my temper under control, I stood up and angrily said, "What are you doing, eavesdropping on our conversation? It's not very funny!"

The twins grinned identically at me and simultaneously said, "Well, Sophie, we happened to think it was very funny when you fell on the floor."

Lee winked at Alicia and said, "We were just making sure you lovely ladies weren't too shaken up by the dementors."

Crossing her arms, Alicia retorted, "I'm not shaken up at all. And anyways, what did you lot mean when you said that Sirius Black was looking for Harry Potter?"

The boys walked into the compartment and sat down, with a twin next to me, Lee next to Alicia, and the other twin next to Angelina. Angelina gave Alicia a look that clearly said, 'Why me?'

"So," began one twin.

"Wait," said Angelina. "I think it would be easier if you told us which twin you are."

The twin next to Angelina raised his hand and said, "I'm Fred, and I'm an alcoholic." The twin sitting next to me waved at everyone and said, "I'm George. And I'm an addict." Leaning close to my ear, he whispered seductively, "Betcha can't guess what I'm addicted too.

_Mmm. _His voice made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Wait, what? This was _George Weasley _sending shivers down my back. Ew. I hit him on the arm. "Don't be such a pervert."

Fred rubbed his hands together and said, "Now, back to the story. Sirius Black was actually the godfather of our little Harry Potter, but Harry doesn't know that. In fact, he was James Potter's best friend!"

Gasping, Alicia put one hand over her mouth. "No way!"

Nodding seriously, Fred continued. "James trusted him with his life. And then, Sirius went and sold them out to You-Know-Who."

Shaking my head in dismay I said, "That's so awful. To be betrayed by your best mate? I can't even imagine it."

Fred nodded again and said, "Anyways, Sirius Black is looking for Harry so he can finish him off. You know, get the whole family taken care of."

Alicia looked like she was about to cry. "Poor Harry! And he doesn't even know? He's such a sweetie!"

Angelina leaned over and gave me a one armed hug. "I hope you know that I'd never do that. And I know you wouldn't. It's Alicia we've got to watch out for!"

Alicia gave a hostile, "Hey!" while Angelina and I laughed. The boys decided not to go back to their own compartment, much to the dismay of us girls. Lee brought out a pack of cards, and everyone joined in playing Exploding Snap.

George kept brushing his arm against mine, which was pissing me off. "George, will you _please _stop brushing up against me? It's annoying."

George turned as red as his hair and mumbled an apology. Gritting my teeth, I turned to Angelina and whispered, "Why won't they leave? They know we can't stand them." Angelina murmured back, "I guess that's why they're staying. To antagonize us."

A few minutes later, a prefect came to the door and told everyone to change into their robes. The boys went back to their compartment, and as soon as the door had shut, Angelina and Alicia screamed out, "OH MY GOSH, HE **SO **LIKES YOU!"

I jumped with surprise and asked, "Who?"

Angelina and Alicia simultaneously said, "George, of course!"

Blushing scarlet, I mumbled, "No he doesn't. He just likes annoying me." Alicia raised one eyebrow. "Please. Soph, he couldn't keep his eyes off of you." Shrugging the comment off, I pulled on a robe over my sweater and skirt. Could George Weasley _really_ like me? No, he couldn't. Besides, even if he did, I didn't like him. He was rude, and he joked around too much. But, he was rather nice looking, and he really was funny…_Oh, stop it_, I thought to myself. _You DON'T like him. _But for the rest of the night, all through dinner, I couldn't get him out of my head. I barely paid attention to Dumbledore's speech, though I heard that dementors were going to be residing around school, and that we had ANOTHER new DADA teacher. As I walked upstairs, to her dormitory, I saw that my cello wasn't among her bags. I'd have to ask where it was tomorrow. I grabbed _Divination for the Gifted _out of my trunk and settled in to read it. When I opened it, a piece of paper fell out. Written on it was a handwritten poem.

_Sophie, _

_Your hair. _

_Your eyes. _

_Your smile. _

_I wish…_

_That they were_

_Mine. _

_All Mine. _

_Love, _

_Someone. _

It was a simple poem, but breathtakingly sweet. I was really curious now as to who wrote it. Folding the poem up, I placed it in my pillowcase.

The next morning, I woke up to see that it was pouring rain. Quickly dressing in a skirt and blouse, I pulled a robe over it them, leaving it open. My legs, toned from running, were visible, and I pulled on black slouchy ankle boots with a three inch heel. After brushing my hair, I applied makeup, finishing off with a bright red lip gloss. Looking in the mirror, I thought I looked quite badass.

As I descended the stairs to breakfast, with _Divination for the Gifted _in my hand, a sixth year called out to me, "'Oy, looks like someone did a little blossoming over the summer!"

Tossing my hair over my shoulder, I climbed through the portrait hole and walked downstairs to see that Alicia wasn't down for breakfast yet. Angelina and Chris were deep in conversation and I didn't want to interrupt them. I slid into an empty space and grabbed some toast and bacon. Opening my book, I became engulfed in the world of divination. When I looked up, Alicia was there, buttering a crumpet.

"Good morning, Sophie. Watcha reading?"

Marking my page, I closed the book and said, "It's a really cool book someone gave me. Look what was inside it!"

I showed her the poem that I had tucked into my pocket. Reading it slowly, she gave it back to me with a big smile. "See, Sophie? Someone likes you! Do you know who it is?"

Shrugging, I put it back in my pocket. "No clue. Have you seen that handwriting before?"

"No, never. Well, we'll find out, alright?"

"Alright." I was about to comment on how busy our schedules would be this year, when a loud BOOM came from behind me, and everything went black.

**Hey hey! Well, here we are. A Harry Potter story. We all knew it was coming. Tell me what you think in a review! I need 10 reviews before I can upload the next chappie. You review, you get a shoutout. I might even shoutout your story, if you're lucky, haha. I hoped you guys liked it! The next chapter will be in George's POV. Just a heads up. ;)**

** 690**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Oh, shit. What did we just do? I looked at Fred, who was urgently trying to clear the smoke away from the table. Sophie was slumped on the floor, out cold. Professor McGonagall hurried up to us with fire in her eyes.

"Weasley! Weasley! What is the meaning of this? It's the first day back at school, and you two have already knocked someone unconscious? And a young lady, at that?"

I sheepishly eyed Fred and said awkwardly, "We didn't mean to knock her out, Professor. This time it really was an accident. We were just testing out something. It wasn't even supposed to explode."

McGonagall rolled her eyes and sighed. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you two. You two can escort Ms. Markham up to the hospital wing-and by escort I mean carry-and you will also miss out on the first Hogsmeade trip."

I concealed a smile and nodded at Professor McGonagall. As she turned away, I whispered to Fred, "She's so oblivious."  
>He smirked and whispered back, "Exactly. With that Map, we can basically get out of any punishment. Now let's get Ms. Markham here up to the hospital before the first class starts."<p>

I grabbed Sophie's shoulders and Fred grabbed her legs. "She's really light, isn't she, Fred?"

Nodding, Fred knit his eye brows together. "Wha-? Oh, yeah, she is."

Grinning, I put on a fake tone of shock. "You're not thinking, are you, Fred? I don't know if I could handle that."

Laughing, he replied, "Nah. That would be a little over the top as a prank, even for me." By now we had reached the hospital wing. As we pulled Sophie in, Madame Pomfrey came scurrying over, tsk-tsking at us. "Shame on you! It's the first day back, and the poor girl's out cold." Ah, good old Madame Pomfrey.

"Well, we didn't exactly mean to," I admitted. "Fred here forgot to put the final step in the potion, and it blew up."

Eyeing us suspiciously, she said, "What type of potion were you making?"

How was I supposed to answer this? I can't exactly tell her I was making an illegal potion at Hogwarts. "Er, we made a…potion that was supposed to turn water into rum. We were going to give it to Seamus."

Smiling slightly, Madame Pomfrey turned away and said, "Well, you lads can go now. I'll tell Ms. Sophie what happened when she wakes up."

We walked out of the hospital wing and headed off to our first class, History of Magic. Fred grinned at me and whispered, "That was a close one!"

Pushing my hair out of my face, I said, "Yeah, I know. I probably shouldn't have brought up the potion."

Rolling his eyes, Fred retorted with a sarcastic, "You think?"

We slipped into History of Magic undetected and sat at the back, passing notes with Lee. As we went to the next class, Muggle Studies, I noticed that Sophie was back. She sat at the back, and I slipped in the empty seat next to her.

Sophie looked over at me, looked back at the board, then quickly looked back at me again. "Weasley, what are you doin' here?"

Smirking, I said, "Well, I happen to take this class, Sophie."

Blushing furiously, she stuttered, "Well…yea…I…I meant why are you sitting next to me? I don't like you, Weasley!"

I tapped her on the nose and grinned at her. "Well, I couldn't help but noticing how lovely you looked today so I couldn't pass up the empty chair next to you, and I also wanted to apologize for knocking you out this morning."

Nodding curtly, she icily replied, "Well, I accept your 'pology. Now, I happen to _want _to pass OWLs this year, so if you'll 'suse me, I'm going to focus on the book work."

Typical. I got out a sheet of parchment and attempted to take notes, but after a while, I gave up and started drawing. First, a pair of eyes appeared, and then lips. A whole face slowly took shape, with flowing hair and a graceful neck. Finally, a body, soft and curvy. The drawings seemed to flow out of my quill and as class was dismissed, I hurriedly brushed it to the floor.

I was halfway down the steps when I heard Sophie exclaim, "Cripes, I forgot my bag!" I turned and watched her disappear into the classroom, and then continued on down the stairs, next to Fred. During our free period, we sat in the common room, moaning about our classes. Sophie, Angelina, and Alicia were in a small group by the fire. I nudged Fred and whispered, "Want to try out those Extendible Ears we just got?"

Pulling them out of his pocket, he grinned and said, "I thought you would never ask."

We sent the little string over by the girls and put the small speaker up close between the three of us. At first it was quiet, then we heard a small voice.

"Well, Soph, how was your day, aside from being knocked out?"

Sophie sighed and said tiredly, "It was interesting. After I got knocked out, I woke up in the hospital wing, where I was informed that Fred and George had done it. I went to Muggle Studies, and George sat by me. Then, I went to get my bag and I found this lovely drawing of me where George had been sitting. Look, 'ere it is." I watched in horror as Sophie pulled out the piece of paper I had been drawing on in class.

Alicia sucked in a gasp and whispered in awe, "Oh my God. Sophie, that's so beautiful. It looks just like you!"

Angelina touched it and said, "He obviously likes you. We should ask if he drew it."

Shaking her head furiously, Sophie replied, "No. That would be embarrassing for both of us."

Alicia shrugged and then asked, "Do you have any ideas on who could've sent you the book?"

With a small smile, Sophie said, "Actually, yea. I told you how I ran into the twins at the book store, right? Well, George said that he remembered that Divination was my favorite subject, and then he took the text book from me. He knew I didn't get a new one, so 'e knew I would 'ave to come back. Plus, the poems handwriting looks a lot like the notes at the top of the paper. So, I guess it was George."

Squealing excitedly, Angelina grabbed Sophie's hand and said, "Well, do you like him? You would be the perfect couple! You could tutor him, and he would make you laugh. You could double date with me and Chris. Oh, and imagine the babies you would have! They would be beautiful!"

Laughing, Sophie flipped her hair out of her face. "Oh, goodness. Babies? Please, I don't even like him, really. He jokes around too much."

Alicia grinned. "Yeah, but you're just perfect for him!"

Sophie looked Alicia dead in the eye and said, straightforward, "Alright. Listen. I don't like George Weasley at all. He's obnoxious. But…maybe...". Here she hesitated and then reluctantly finished. "Maybe...he could possibly grow on me. I mean, he's sort of a looker." Her accent grew so pronounced I found myself having to decipher what she was saying. The last sentence sounded like, "I meen, 'e's 'or'a a loo'er."

Angelina bounced up and down and said, "Oh my gosh, I think I'm about to faint. Sophie, you could have a boyfriend! All he has to do is say something, and you'll be the new 'it-couple'!"

Sophie faintly muttered, "I don't want to be an it-couple. I just want…well, see, I don't even know if I want a boyfriend. And I _don't _like him!"

Angelina looked Sophie in the eye and said, "Come on, Soph. You said so on the train; you've been craving a little attention from the boys. And look at you. You got even more beautiful over the summer. You deserve a boyfriend. So, I'll talk to George at Quidditch tryouts, and he'll ask you out, you guys will date and get married, and then I'll be the godmother to your first child!"

Sophie blushed and softly said, "Well, I guess it wouldn't 'urt to try…but, seriously? I don't like him."

Alicia quickly said, "Yes, you do. Well, now you do. Because I said so. So deal with it."

Alicia and Angelina burst into more squeals and hugged Sophie tightly.

We pulled the Extendable Ears in and sat on the couch in silence. Then Fred and I burst out laughing. "Fred, she's so buying it," I chortled.

"I know, George. This is definitely our best prank ever."

Lee scratched his head and asked, "Um, guys? What's going on here? Shouldn't we be happy for George?"

Fred shook his head no and patted Lee on the shoulder. "Lee," he said, like he was explaining something to a small child. "This is all part of the scheme. It's a prank, see. We get Sophie's hopes up and then we set her up on a date with George. Then, on the April Fool's Day Hogsmeade trip, we pour a bucket of water over her head on the date and confess. It's perfect."

Lee's eyebrows knit together, and he glanced at Sophie, who was laughing with Alicia. "I don't know…isn't that a little mean? And, what if you get detention or she finds out?"

I shrugged. "Sure it is. But you've got to be tough if you want to survive out there. Think of it as a…a lesson in love. Sophie is just too…innocent. And with the Map, we can get out through the passages easily. And we've already thought ahead of you, Lee. If she finds out, we have a potion for that. We were trying to develop it at breakfast today, using some pumpkin juice."

Fred took over for me, saying, "We forgot to nick some last night from the kitchens, and we wanted to see what it would do…but it exploded.

Lee nodded, though a troubled look was still on his face. "Oh…a lesson in love. Okay. Yeah, that's alright."

We went off to the next class, and as I was sitting in the back, I found that Lee really did have a point. Wasn't this prank really mean? What if she really believed it? I would feel so guilty…with a sigh, I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind.

As I tried to focus on the potion I was supposed to be making, a small piece of parchment found its way to my desk. I opened it to see Angelina's curly handwriting.

**Hey, George! So, do you like Sophie? Because no offence if you don't, but it really seems like it.**

I pulled out my quill and scratched back a reply.

**_Hi, Angelina. Er, yeah, I do like Sophie. Do you know if she likes me too?_**

For now, my cover was safe. This was going to be difficult, because in reality, I didn't like Sophie as more than a not-so-close friend. Sure, she was hot, but I didn't really know her.

A reply quickly came floating back.

**Well, she might. Maybe. I don't really know. I could set you guys up, though! How does the first Hogsmeade trip sound? Oh, never mind, you have detention…The next one, then?**

I had returned the note before I knew what I had written back.

_**Actually, I was just thinking maybe we could hang here at Hogwarts…I don't want a big date until later…and I already have it planned. Thanks, Ange.**_

Great. So, now I have a not-really date with the one and only Sophie Markham. And it's not even our third day at Hogwarts yet. Sighing, I dropped a few drops of toad scum into Lee and I's potion, causing it to spew yellow fumes that stank like the rubbish pile behind a fish and chips shop.

Snape swept over to our desk in a whirl of black robes and greasy hair. "Mister Weasley, Mister Jordan, what is the meaning of this?"

Lee confidently answered, "It's our potion, sir! Want to try some?"

Snape's scowl (if possible) grew deeper and he snapped back, "10 points from Gryffindor for cheek. And, another 10 points for not having an assignment worthy for turn in."

Grinning at the ground, I muttered, "Yes, professor," before smirking at Fred, who was sitting at the table next to me. While Snape was lecturing, Fred had 'accidentally' glued the sweeping train of his robe to the floor. As Snape tried to sweep away, he found himself jerked back. As he tried to un-glue himself, his face turned bright red. Titters and giggles swept across the classroom, and as he finally managed to pull out his wand to get himself un-stuck, he said in a scarily calm, clipped voice, "50 points from Gryffindor. And Weasley, detention. With me. You'll be considered lucky if I don't report this to Professor McGonagall and have her ban you two insufferable children from the Quidditch team this year."

Fred simply nodded and said, "Right, Professor. Sorry, Professor. Won't happen again, Professor," though we all knew it would.

When class was over, we ran out in the hallways, trying to suppress our laughter. "Did you see the look on his face?" Fred howled. Trying to catch my breath, I managed to say, "God, that was priceless. That was a really good one, brother." High-fiving me, he replied, "I learned from the best."

I learned from the best. That was our signature line. Failing a test? I learned from the best. Getting a hot date? I learned from the best. It was just a brotherly thing that only we did. I don't really know why…it's pretty stupid if you think about it. But that's okay. The Weasley twins thrive on stupidity.

McGonagall was, as predicted, furious, when she found out about the points lost. "You two will never learn! I am writing to your mother immediately."

All the blood drained out of my face and went straight to my toes. This was the worst punishment anyone could ever pull on us. "Professor," Fred pleaded. "Please, _please_, don't write to Mum. We will do _anything_ to prevent you from telling Mum about this."

I thought a saw a hint of a smile turn up the corners of McGonagall's aged mouth, but it might've been the lighting in her office. Clearing her throat, she primly responded, "Misters Weasley, unless you wish me to write to your mother, I suggest you throw away whatever plans you have up your sleeves immediately. You will be expected to spend each Saturday evening with me, studying for O.W.L's, and each Hogsmeade visit until April 1st will be prohibited. If I'm not mistaken, that is the birthday of you two?"

Fred snuck a grin at me before saying to McGonagall, "Thank you for not writing to Mum, Professor. We can't wait 'til Saturday."  
>As she showed us out of her office, I could've sworn she murmured under her breath, "Well, I can."<p>

Saturday night was horrible. Sitting in McGonagall's office was torture. She took our wands and watched us from her desk like hawk. Every time we _looked _at one another, she all but threatened to turn us into teacups. It was awful. When we _finally _had permission to leave, not many people were in the common room, save for Hermione, who was furiously scribbling away on parchment. Probably some essay due two weeks ahead. Lee was by the stairs, listening to the radio. When he saw us, waved and scooted over so we could sit with him.

"How was studying with McGonagall?" he grinned.

Fred slugged him on the shoulder. "Shut it, Jordan. It was sure something. It's only from September to April. I can make it."

I groaned and put my feet up on the circular table. "I don't know if I can. It right blows."

As we sat around the table griping about life in general, we all must've dozed off at one point. I woke up to a small noise coming down the girl's stairs. I squinted through the darkness at the shadowy figure making its way through the common room, trying to make out what it was. It was obviously a girl, with hair tied up into a ponytail, and a dressing gown wrapped around her. Slippers on her feet made a small shuffling sound; that's what had woke me up.

I stretched in my chair, causing it to creak loudly. The figure froze, moonlight barely illuminating her profile. I heard a soft curse whispered under her breath before she sank back into the shadows, slowly inching towards the portrait hole. Reaching into Fred's robe pocket, I extracted the secret to our success: A piece of parchment that kept track of every person in every room in Hogwarts. It was called the Marauder's Map, made by four bloody geniuses who called themselves Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs.

As I tapped it with my wand and whispered, "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good," ink spread out in a spider-like fashion across the parchment. I quickly located the lone dot traveling out in the corridor near the Gryffindor tower, laughing softly as I read who it was.

Quietly slipping out of the portrait hole, much to the dislike of the Fat Lady, I used the map to follow the dot up to what appeared to be an abandoned classroom near the Divination room. Once I caught up to her, I made my steps as quiet as possible, so she wouldn't be able to tell I was following her. I kept a watchful eye out for Peeves, Filch, and that damned cat of his. Thankfully, they were on the first floor, presumably keeping each other occupied.

When the dot slowed down, and I was close enough to see the train of her dressing gown sweeping the stair behind her, I softly called up, "Well, if it isn't Miss Sophie Markham out of bed after hours." Jumping violently, she turned around with wide eyes and a hand over her heart.

"Merlin's beard, Weasley!" she said in a loud, scared whisper. "You can't scare me like that! What…how did you know I'd be up 'ere? Did you _follow _me?" Laughing, I walked up the stairs 'til I was right in front of her.

"Sophie, love, I have my ways. What interests me is what little miss perfect is doing out of bed after hours." I know that I scared her, and I felt genuinely bad about it. However, I couldn't let her know that.

"Don't call me 'luv'," she spat at me. I'd made her angry now, which wasn't what I was planning to do.

Touching her cheek, I looked deep into her bi-colored eyes and slowly said, "Sophie, I didn't mean to scare you. I was just curious, is all."

A furious blush climbed her neck and settled in her cheeks, making me have to restrain a smile. Cautiously backing up the steps, Sophie said in an even voice, "It's no business of yours what I am up to, Weasley. Just leave."

Grinning at her, I immediately shot back, "Please, call me George. And it is my business, because if _someone _happened to tell McGonagall…" I trailed off, looking innocently at the ground.

I had expected Sophie to beg me not to tell our head of house, or at least let me come with her as a way of keeping my mouth shut, but I had not expected her to laugh. A loud, almost pealing laugh flew out of her mouth. She quickly covered her mouth with her hands, still giggling. "Silly George," she said between giggles. "You can tell McGonagall all you want. _You'll _be the one that'll get in trouble! And from what I 'ear," she added with an almost mischievous twinkle in her eye, "You can't really afford that."

Cripes. I'd forgotten about our punishment with McGonagall. I swore under my breath and ran a hand through my hair. If she told McGonagall, she'd ban me from Hogsmeade the whole year, and then Fred and I's scheme would be off. That could NOT happen. "Come on , Markham!" I called up. "Just lemme see what you're doing, and I'll let you alone."

In all seriousness now, Sophie looked at me through suspicious eyes. "You better not tell _anyone _what I'm doing up here. "

I cheekily grinned at her. "Wouldn't dream of it, Soph. Scout's honor." I'd heard that Muggle boys said that when they truly meant something. And in all honestly, it really depended on what she was doing. If she was practicing some dark magic, or posing for naughty pictures, like some Slytherin girls were rumored to be doing, I might have to let my tongue slip. But nothing really could've prepared for what happened up there.

Wrinkling her nose, Sophie muttered faintly, "The bloody 'ell is a scout's honor?" before turning around and climbing up the last few stairs, beckoning anxiously for me to follow her.

We entered a cozy room, decorated with numerous plush chairs that appeared to be randomly placed in the room, and a moving mural of a meadow on the walls. A large fireplace dimly burned in the center of the front wall. Peering out a small window, I saw that we faced the Forbidden Forest, the half moon casting an eerie shadow over the grounds. Professor Trelawney was perched on an overstuffed loveseat, a half-full teacup perched on the coffee table in front of her. There was a large tea set on a tea tray, with seven other cups. "You're late, m'dear," she murmured faintly, blinking her magnified eyes behind her glasses.

Ducking her head, Sophie quietly muttered an apology before perching on the loveseat next to Trelawney. Turning to me, Sophie gestured at a small stool in the corner of the room, saying, "You can sit there, Weasley. Just don't get too close to the circle. That's of the utmost importance."

Now that I had fully adjusted to the dim surroundings, I could see that the plush loveseat and six chairs made a circle, centered around the coffee table. The tea tray also held a velvet pouch marked with an eye, which was filled with something. I opened my mouth to say something, but Sophie caught my eye and hastily motioned for me to be quiet. "Don't say a word this whole time," she breathed. I could barely hear her, but I shut my mouth.

Trelawney seemed to be in a slight trance, occasionally mumbling words, with her eyes closed. Her eyes snapped open. "Here they come," she said eerily, clasping her hands together in front of her chest. The fireplace roared green, and six people filed out, one by one into the room. No one took notice of me, as they took seats in the circle of chairs. Trelawney handed out tea as she greeted the six people. There were four ladies and two men, whose ages seemed to range from about 20 to 50. Once they had all been settled and comfortable, Trelawney cleared her throat and solemnly spoke.

"Thank you for travelling here today to partake in this ceremony. Professor Dumbledore has been so kind as to lift the protections on this room for an hour. If you have not been to a séance before, let me explain what will happen. Sophie," she said, putting a trembling hand on Sophie's shoulder, "Is a medium. You will, one at a time, say the name of the loved one you wish to speak to. Sophie will assume that person in looks, voice, mind, and spirit. Sometimes, they look like they did at the time of death. Others, at the peak of their fitness. You will each have 10 minutes maximum to converse with your person. However, it's not guaranteed that they will stay for the entire 10 minutes. If you could all place your payments on the table."

Each person reached into their pockets or purses and withdrew five galleons each and put them on the table. Were these people really so desperate as to try and contact their dead loved ones for _that _kind of money? That's completely mad!

"Does anyone have questions for me or Sophie?" Trelawney asked in an excited voice.

One older woman, who looked to be about 45 shakily raised her hand. "Er, Sophie. I…I have a question for you." After Sophie nodded, the lady continued, "If…if you contact the spirit successfully, can we have physical contact with them?"

Sophie shook her head no, and then slightly cringed at the crestfallen look on the lady's face. "I'm sorry, ma'am. But no. We all in the circle 'ave to remain in contact at all times. All 'ands must be adjoined or I'll lose focus. Are we all ready?" I was slightly scared, but at the same time, anxious to see what happened next.

Everyone nodded, and Sophie quickly raised her wand and set the fire in the room a little darker. "Let us begin. Everyone, join 'ands." Her voice was different now, powerful, and she spoke with a presence. As everyone joined hands, the bag on the tea tray levitated into the air and dumped its contents on the table before crumpling on the tray. A small crystal charm placed itself around Sophie's neck, and when it touched her skin, she closed her eyes. Trelawney was intently focused on the charm, her breathing heavy. One man looked very excited, while the other looked almost scared. The oldest, a woman who looked like she was used to being in charge, closed her eyes in concentration.

One of the ladies, a petite blond, jumped when Sophie spoke again. "Concentrate on your loved on. Let the sprits wash over you. Allow them to access this room. Do not break contact. Mr. Bowens, we'll begin with you. Who do you wish to contact?" Mr. Bowens, a small, slender man who looked to be about 47, graying at the temples shakily said, "My wife, Silvia Bowens." He was seated on the left of Professor Trelawney, so I had a clear view of him, and the three ladies next to him. Sophie's profile was visible to me. Sophie, her eyes still closed, loudly said, "Silvia Bowens, are you with us. Knock once for yes." A small noise caused everyone but Sophie and Trelawney, including me, to jump. It was definitely a knock that seemed to come from the coffee table. "Silvia Bowens," Sophie continued. "I give you permission to be brought to the physical form through my spirit."

I will never forget what happened next for the rest of my life. A shot of light came from the charm around Sophie's neck and went through her. She seemed to be melting almost, her hair lightening and lengthening. It was like Polyjuice potion, though it looked ten times more gruesome. When the transformation was finished, Sophie, who was now Silvia, spoke in a deep, resonant voice. "My darling Allen. You wished to see me?"

Mr. Bowens seemed to be fighting back tears. "Silvie. Is it really you?"

Grinning a broad grin, Silvia laughed a deep throaty laugh. "Of course. Allen, you're so funny. I know you miss me. I watch you a lot. You're raising our Miranda to be quite an extraordinary young lady."

Nodding furiously, Mr. Bowens spoke as though he couldn't get the words out fast enough. "She's just like you, Silvie. Just like you. She can't wait to get her acceptance letter, though she keeps fretting she won't."

Laughing again, Silvia swished her long, blond hair back. "Allen, you should know it's time for me to move on. I see Mum, and your dad. They're on the other side, laughing. I just…Al, you have to let me go. I need your permission."

Allen nodded again. "Silvie, whatever you want. I…I don't want you to be uncomfortable. It's been a year now. You can go. But know that I'll think of you every day as long as I live. I love you, Silvie."

The lady who asked the question was crying as Silvia said, "Oh, Al. I love you more. Please, tell Miranda not to forget me. Good bye." With a whoop of laughter, she swept off as a beam of light, through the necklace again. As Sophie shifted back into herself, I felt like I had been intruding on a private moment. Mr. Bowens was quietly trying to regain his composure without breaking the circle. The next lady, Ms. Alexandra, was trying to contact her late mother, who had already passed to the other side, much to her disappointment. She had asked the question about physical contact, which made me feel rather bad for her. Five galleons was a hefty price to pay, but I'm sure the disappointment was a worse price.

The third client, Mrs. Pierce, the authoritative looking lady, was trying to contact her teenage daughter, Arabella. Arabella did come through, and as Sophie transformed, her clothing seemed to shrink. Two clients tried to stifle laughter as Arabella showed up in what looked like a prostitute's outfit. A bright pink corset with black bows at the hips and cleavage was tightly laced over tan skin, and a black skirt lifted up to reveal a party thong that was neon green. Her shoes were so high that her feet seemed to be vertically pointed. I sucked in a deep breath as her seductive green eyes batted around the circle. Then I saw the wound. A bright red wound in her left side left blackened blood all on her left side. It appeared that a hole had been burned in her side, revealing a curvy hip and waist, as well as the beginning of a wriggling tattoo of a dragon. She licked her lips and raised the hand intertwined with Professor Trelawney's to smooth down her bright red hair, in corkscrew curls. Looking at Mrs. Peirce, she icily said, "Hello, Mum."

Mrs. Pierce smiled warmly, though it didn't reach her eyes. "Arabella. How are you, darling?" Shrugging, Arabella replied, "I've been better. I," she cleared her throat and curtly said, "I've missed you and Dad."

Tears welled up in Mrs. Pierce's eyes. "Arabella, we've missed you, too. I…well, when they came by with the body…I lost it for a while." Smiling sadly, Arabella remarked, "I always said I would end up driving you mad."

Mrs. Pierce allowed her smile to reach her eyes, causing tears to run down her cheeks. Arabella looked at the ceiling before whispering, "Mum, I'm so sorry for all the pain I caused you and Dad. I love you two so much. I'm not ready to move on yet. I'm staying here. I'll make meself known at home more often."

Mrs. Pierce was trying to contain her sobs as she struggled to say, "Ara, love…I…I love you…". Nodding, Arabella extended her and Professor's hand towards her mum before departing. The next lady contacted her sister, who wasn't pleased at all to see her, and kept yelling about how she knew her sister was sinful. The next one up was the man who had looked quite excited to be here. His name was Mr. Brown, and he contacted his best friend, and they spent the whole ten minutes, laughing about old times, kids, and how Mr. Brown's wife was driving him barney. His friend's youngest child was a seventh year Ravenclaw, and he was anxious to hear how she was doing.

The last two ladies were twins, who were hoping to contact their departed triplet. Every time Sophie morphed into someone, it scared the daylights out of me. As the triplets talked, finishing each other's sentences like Fred and I do, I got even more scared. Merlin, what if it was Fred or I in that circle? It would be a nightmare. Me without my brother…it just _sounds _wrong. Everyone knows Fred goes with George and George goes with Fred. It's never one without the other. When the séance came to an end, and Sophie returned to her regular self, she broke contact, and the charm floated into the bag. She stood, stretching her legs, and thanking the clients for coming. The clients applauded her quietly, and then filed into the fireplace. Mrs. Pierce gave Sophie a big hug, which Sophie gladly returned before disappearing into the green flames. Once they were all gone, Trelawney sat Sophie down and handed her another cup of tea.

"Well done, Sophie!" Getting praise out of Trelawney was something that was hard to do. Sophie weakly smiled. "Thank you, Professor. I'm sorry I couldn't contact that lady's mum. I know she was disappointed."

Waving away her apology, Trelawney excitedly said, "The fact that you knew she crossed meant you're developing!" Sophie blushed and awkwardly thanked her before wishing her a good night. Standing up, she looked at me and motioned towards the door, leaving Professor Trelawney in there to mutter to herself as she packed the tea tray.

As soon as we were out of earshot, I burst out, "Markham, that was incredible!" Yawning widely, Sophie muttered a thank you before saying, "It really makes you tired though."

"How….how?" Merlin, I couldn't even speak properly. "How did you do that?"

Shrugging modestly, Sophie blinked a few times. "I dunno. I just…I can do it. Me mum thinks I got it from Gran, but I dunno. I just…Trelawney confronted me first day o' school 'bout it, and I just sort of went with it. I have these séances every other week. I'm supposed to start private readings in 'ogsmeade, too, but…" she trailed off and turned her face up towards me. "George, you 'ave to _swear _not to tell no one 'bout this."

I raised my right hand. "I promise. Your secret is safe with me. But, you have to promise me something."

Rolling her eyes, Sophie pursed her lips. "What do I have to promise you?"

Gritting my teeth, I quickly said, "That you'll go out with me."

Sneaking a look at Sophie, she looked almost stunned. "Er…well," she stammered. "I mean…what?"

Damn, I'm so stupid! I'm moving too fast. She doesn't even know me. "I mean," I said quickly, before much damage could be done, "Er, well, that we'll hang out sometime. Not go out, as in a relationship. Just hanging out, as in friends."

Sophie stopped, and I realized we were at the Portrait. "Friends," she said, as if she was trying out the word for the first time. "Sure. We'll be friends, Weasley." She extended her hand, and I shook it, as the Fat Lady swung forward sleepily, without us even saying the password.


End file.
